Antenna systems use antennas to transmit signals to communicate information. Known antenna systems may use parabolic reflector antennas or slotted waveguide antennas. Some of these known antenna systems, however, encounter difficulties. As an example, an antenna system may require complicated motors to move heavy parts of the antenna along two axes to direct a beam of signals. As another example, the movement may require that parts of the antenna be flexible or bendable. As yet another example, the movement of the parts inside the antenna radome may limit the size of the antenna, which may limit the antenna gain.